our obsession
by teddynojutsu
Summary: we watched always watched. Always watching nej/naru/hin first completely naruto fic. please read. i know you'll like it . if i get enough reviews i will continue it instead of keeping it a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

We were watching him, we were always watching him

**OUR OBSESSION **

(Neji pov)

We were watching him, we were always watching him. We were obsessed by him. We stared and stared like there was nothing else in the world that was more interesting. Like he would disappear if we turned away. We hated each other yet we were stuck with each other.

We've been obsessed for so long so, so long. We've been hiding our obsession for so long, our want for so long. Our family worried they saw the way we've changed. They saw how much we hated each other. Yet they bound us together so we may never be with our blond obsession. No they didn't do it to stop us from being with our obsession they did this because they thought it was right.

I can never forgive them for it. They bound us two cousins together, hoping that we would create a happy family together. But we can't, we hate each other, we competed with each other, for something out of our grasp.

Our obsession doesn't know how much we long for him how much we need him, we would do anything for our obsession. For he is like a god to us. We use different ways of communicating to him she uses a shy exterior, which confuses people around her but not him that's all he's ever seen of her. They wonder why she's acting different. He knows no the side to her. He would never see what every one else saw, the demanding, confident side of her. The side that makes people fear. They never tell our obsession of this side of her. The blond would never believe it. He only sees the side she lets him see.

I on the other hand show only indifference to him, causing him to not think much of me. This doesn't bother me much because he doesn't think much of her either. Everyone else is also confused by the change in my behavior, they all know me as a sadistic bastard. You'd think I'd take that as an insult but it described me perfectly.

The only thing that we have in common other then our small blond obsession is that we both get what we want, we'd do anything for what we want, and that scared people. Most have noticed our interest for the little blond and stayed away. Others needed a little persuading to stay away.

The thing that helps us always watch our obsession is our eyes. We've seen everything there is to see of him, know everything there is to know about him. We've been watching him for years, been watching him years before we even knew his name. You'd think he'd notice us watching him after all these years. But no, because there are other people watching him all glaring at him. We see him trying to seem like he is oblivious to it, make it seem like he doesn't care.

We've seen it all and we will keep watching, keep seeing, keep wanting until we have what we want.

Why do we do it?

Because he is our obsession, he is our little one, he is our god, he is our love.

He is our Naruto.

BEL: so how do you like it and do you think I should continue it or keep it a one-shot?

Big brother announcer: People it's your choice! What will you decide?

Thanks for reading and please review .


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

_Hello my people. I decided to continue this story. I know that you are all jumping for joy that I am continuing, I mean I would be to if someone as great as me continues writing a story. Jokes. But I hope you like it._

**Devastation **

(Some ones pov)

Naruto has been gone for a long time. It has already been a month since he went to save Sasuke from Orichimaru's clutches. I feel great hatred for the traitor to the village, but I and my cousin are the sonly ones that felt this hatred for Sasuke we're the only ones that see him for what he is. A traitor.

The one that denies this the most is the little blond that I and my cousin are attracted with. He would argue with anyone that called Sasuke anything bad, he evens resorts to violence.

It seemed as if nothing mattered as long as he got his Sasuke back. I hate that bastard. He is the one that get the little blonds attention yet he throws it all away for some sadistic snake demon. My little blond hasn't been the same since then. Others might not notice it but I have and no doubt my cousin has to. We've watched him so much that we know when he puts an act of happiness on.

I feel deep loneliness with out him here his presence always lightens my day. I wish to see him so….

"Guess what" an idiotic loud mouth yelled while running towards me at an alarming speed his trusty canine companion with him.

"What" I snapped not wanting to have to put up with his stupidity today. I am already annoyed enough without my little blond around. I instantly see the deflation in his form but what was he expecting me to be nice to him. No my kindness is restirctly reserved for my little blond.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the gate. Naruto's back and..." And I was off to the gate not bothering to listen to the idiots attempt to ask me out again. Some people can be very dense at times and not in the cute way like my little blond.

In minutes I was standing at the gate it looked like I was the first one there scanning the area for other chakra sources I see I am wrong.

"Come out dear cousin" I said in a deadly whisper my hands clenched by my side. I hate that I can't seem to beat him at anything. It is oh so frustrating, but there is one thing that we are both at a draw on. The blonds affection and to think I use to be winning against him with that in our younger years. Unfortunately the blond has the amazing ability to make friends with anyone, no matter how much he hated them, and they usually become his friends. I have to watch out or my cousins winning streak is going to take away something I'm not willing to louse. After all he is the so called prodigy.

"so you found out about it to dear cousin and here I thought that I'd be able to see him before you did" he said in a blank voice, not showing how angry he was that I was there, after hoping down from the tree he was in. I felt the overpowering urge to hit him, but I'm a Hyuuga we can't be showing to much emotion now can I.

"well I' m sorry to disappoint you cousin" I replied back in the same tone of voice staring back at him. We both stared at each other trying to see who would break eye contact first it was a game we played with each other to test who had lesser patience then the other. Neither of us looked away we've become very good at this game.

"Do you know" he asked still staring at me. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about. I was thinking the same thing. Wanting to know because he was the only one our blond showed more affection for, he was our number one threat.

I shook my head no, and after awhile we both turned away and sat down to wait. I guess we both didn't ask when he was coming. It seems that he also doesn't think when it comes to the blond.

I better make my self comfortable I have no idea how long my blond is going to be. Knowing him he'll probably be late for the time he organized.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_So how was it I was ripping my hair out to figure out what to write. I only had a vague idea._

_I have a request I want at least 5 reviews before I continue because no body is reviewing I don't know if they like it or not._

_So please review._


End file.
